mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Magical Tetris Challenge (GBC video game)
Magical Tetris Challenge, known as Tetris Adventure Susume Mickey to Nakama-tachi (テトリスアドベンチャー すすめミッキーとなかまたち The Adventure of Tetris with Mickey and Friends?). Is a puzzle game by Capcom for the Game Boy Color was released on November 1999. It is a version of Tetris featuring Disney characters. Gameplay The Game Boy Color version is vastly different from the console versions. Magical and Updown Tetris are present in the game, plus new gameplay styles were added. All four characters are playable, alongside Pete, who is unlocked in Quest Mode, which replaces the console version's Story Mode. Due to limitations of the Game Boy's screen, the player can't see the adversary's gameplay and it is represented with a flashing laser on the left side of the screen, which height represents how tall the adversary's tetris pieces are stacked, and like it, reaching the top of the screen calls for a game over. This version also has the special meter, but only for some Tetris variants. The Game Boy Color version uses chiptune renditions of music tracks from the console version, as well new tracks. Unlike the console versions, each track is used as the theme song for a Tetris variant rather than for a Disney character. Quest Mode This mode's main goal consists of a coin rally where the player has the goal of collecting coins that can be gathered by winning a match of Tetris; these are in the possession of certain characters or buildings, and each character has its unique way of playing Tetris. Once the player has all the coins that are needed to win the rally, he must get to the rally station before another player comes in with the coins collected. After beating Quest Mode three times, Pete can be unlocked as a playable character for all game modes. Tetris variants can also be unlocked to be played in single player mode by beating Quest Mode and waiting until the credits end; Updown and Standard Tetris are the only variants available in the start when playing single player. Signal Tetris In Signal Tetris, clearing a line will cause the floor blocks below the clearing standard seven Tetris pieces will change color. The objective is to get the floor blocks to match the colors of the line of blocks under the floor. As a result, the player has to be careful about the positioning Tetrominos when clearing lines. Easy uses just red and blue for the floor blocks, but the higher difficulties add more colors. Towering Tetris Towering Tetris starts you with a pile of random garbage blocks that raises throughout the game. The objective is clear the garbage blocks faster than they can raise until you reach the bottom of the pile and clear the keyhole block on the bottom line. In addition to the standard pieces, this mode also features a special 1*2 Piece that shoots an endless supply of 1*1 blocks when you press A or B and then disappears when it locks into place. Target Tetris In this puzzle mode, you are given a preset sequence of Tetrominos with which you must clear all of the Target Blocks(Represented by Acorns, Lightning Bolts, or Flames depending on Mode) on the screen. Each difficulty level has its own set of puzzles, with over a hundred total puzzles. See Also * Magical Tetris Challenge Category:Video Games Category:Animation Category:Mickey Mouse games Category:Goofy games Category:Donald Duck games